


"Thank You"

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffyish, Gets a bit steamy, Happy Ending, One Shot, Undefell, i dont even know, not too much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blue is trapped in Underfell, but he's recently taken a liking to his brother's doppelganger, "Tall, dark and gruesome" AKA Edge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER FEAR! For this is only one chapter, and you won't have to suffer long.

I shivered as we marched on- watching Edge intently as I tried to keep my eyes from trailing down to my exposed legs, which would only make me grow more nervous.

The case is that I’d lost my pants in a battle- they’d been destroyed by a dog monster. After the fight, I could hardly tell they were originally pants.  
But it’s become a problem since it’s so cold.

Skeleton’s don’t have nerves, per se, but the magic that flows through the marrow could freeze or be watered down too much if it’s exposed to intense temperature.

“Blue?” Edge turned from the direction he’d been facing and I could only barely see his face as my eyes were downcast, “Are you okay?” He stopped, and turned his entire body towards me. His voice was gruff- as it always was- but to me it sounded at least a bit sympathetic… but maybe that was just me hoping too much.

“Y-yeah…” I pant, seeing my breath appear before me, “J-just cold…” I absently rub my arms up and down- trying to create friction.

He stared me down- I could tell since I felt his eyes bore into my skull- before he started to fumble with something around his neck.

I looked up, and before I could even understand what is unfolding, I feel something warm slide easily over my head and rest at my neck.  
I look down, and I feel my face heat up at the sight of his scarf.

“Oh… Y-you… Uhm, I don’t-“ I stutter, but he cuts me short.

“It’s pointless,” He begins, and starts walking, “I won’t be taking it back anytime soon.”

“Oh…” I blink, and pull my shirt down to cover my pelvis, trying to keep up with him.

I had thought earlier that it would be a good idea to follow Edge on his patrol, but I guess I was mistaken.  
The only good part about this is the time I get to spend with Edge.

Yeah, sure, he’s a bit grumpy sometimes, and sometimes he gets mad and hits me… but it’s all okay! Because I know he really doesn’t mean to.

I smile and walk up alongside him- dodging a tree that threatened to smack me dead in the face, “Papyrus?” I address him and he hums in response, “…Thank you… for lending me your scarf…” I smile wider- and even through the dim lighting under the canopy of evergreens I swore I’d seen a faint glow of his magic spread his cheeks.  
But it was faint, almost unrecognizable.

“You know it doesn’t matter to me,” He shakes his head, “So why do you keep thanking me? Being so polite?” He scowled, “It sickens me…”

I blink, “Because being polite is… well, polite!” I blink again, and readjust my shirt at the bottom to cover myself better, “Besides, why wouldn’t you want to be polite?”

Edge cocked a brow, “…You really have no clue how this world works, huh?” He shook his head again and sighed, “Here it’s kill or be killed- monsters have no time for things such as being polite.”

I huff, “Well…” I couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Well…?” Edge expected me to say more- but there was no more to say.

I shrug, “Nothing…”

He exhaled deeply, and I could see his breath form in front of him as he walked through it and it was left behind like dust in the wind.

I watch- in an almost trancelike state as Papyrus walks so languidly through the snow on his longs legs. He looks so graceful…

THUNK!

I fall back into the snow, clutching my skull and groaning as my head filled with stars. The snow enveloped around me- or so I thought until I opened my eyes and saw Edge pinning me down- his chest barely touching my own.  
He was cold- either that or it was only his battle body.

Papyrus raised a rough, gloved hand to my chin and turned my head.

“You should be okay…” He muttered, and stood up- the coldness from his body leaving me in the snow, “Are you going to stay there and freeze to death, kid?” He growled, and I stood up fast- not wanting to be left behind.

I still felt lightheaded, but it didn’t matter as Papyrus was walking more at a brisk pace now- contrary to the casual steps he’d began with earlier.

I didn’t want to sound weak, so I didn’t say anything about my bones aching or the growing numbness in my legs.

Papyrus exhaled shakily- and I could tell he too was cold, “We should make camp here, there’s enough canopy that we shouldn’t get too much of the falling snow,” He sighed and sat down cross legged.

I followed suit, sitting down on the back of my shirt to keep my bare bones from the cold snow, though it didn’t help much… “Papyrus,” I start timidly, “…where are we?”

He didn’t bother to look from where his eyes were, “We’re around the outskirts of Snowdin- and since that place stretches on and on, monsters haven’t bothered to map it yet,” I guess he caught my confused look, “…I don’t know exactly where we are,” He said gruffly.

I remained quiet, staring blankly into the snow in front of my legs, and it continued like that for a maybe an 

I bring my legs up to my chest, rubbing them in hope to generate some form of warmth. I focused on the breath escaping my nasal, the fogy white mass of air that swirled and twisted to the whim of its surroundings.

Edge suddenly moves, and next thing I know he’s atop me- staring me down with his small, red eye lights. His hands are planted firm in the ground on either side of me, and I could feel his cold body again pressed flush to me.

“P-papyrus?” I say his name quietly- hesitantly- almost like I thought he’d hurt me if I spoke too loud, “What are you…?” I trail off as he lifted his torso from mine, his knees straddling my pelvis- leaving me motionless in the shock.

He watches in one direction for a few seconds, before a worried look quickly appears and vanishes from his features. He leans back down on me, and whispers in my ear with his unpolished voice, “There are monsters coming,” I felt his sneer against my skull, “Don’t fuck this up, or both of us will have to pay.”

“How many are there?” I ask quietly.

“About eight,” He frowned, “They’re all dog monsters, if they smell us…” He trailed off, and pressed closer onto me- trying to make us as small as possible.

It wasn’t like we were just in a pile of snow, there were bushes and trees scattered around us, and since Edge always wears black- we were hidden well sight-wise.

Our legs were tangled, and our bodies pressed flush together could be the only explanation for the rapid increase of my souls pounding against my ribcage. We were so close, but I know that it wouldn’t happen under normal circumstances.

Would this be normal? Edge’s universe is so violent…

“Blue, your soul is pounding,” Edge hissed. “Any louder and they’ll find us just based on that.”

“Sorry…” I whisper, and start taking deep breaths, still trying to be as quiet as possible. I feel my soul start to calm, but not by much.

Edge’s face softens, as if he had felt some sort of guilt, a rare occurrence, but his body still was tensed. “Blue, I don’t mean to sound rude right this moment, okay? I just don’t want us to end up in a bad situation.”

The snow crunches towards us, and I, too, tense up; trying to press into the snow. Edge’s body goes deathly still, his eyes shut calmly.  
I tried to remain as still as him, but I couldn’t keep completely still- my finger being left to softly pad into the snow.

My legs were freezing; even though my soul was thudding hard, I could feel the magic start to slow down. I quietly let out a puff of air, closing my eyes and focusing on the crunching snow.

It halted, then retreated back towards where it came. I opened my eyes, and almost jumped from my non-existent skin when I saw red eyes piercing down at me.

He was silent for another second, his eyes flickering in the direction of the dog monster before he looked back down at me.

“You did well, Blue,” Edge stood up, and brushed off his pants.

I beamed and stood up, happy to not have snow all over my backside. “Thank you,” I said quickly, brushing off my legs.

 

Edge rolled his eyes, and started walking again. I was about to run after him, but I stop. I place a hand over my chest, feeling my soul continue to beat rapidly.  
I sigh, and walk after Edge, not wanting to be left behind.

We finally get to Snowdin, and luckily there’s nobody out on the streets. I would hate to be seen like this. Half naked and practically freezing to death.  
I don’t dare cling to Edge for warmth, for I know well that would claim it makes him look weak, and I really can’t argue with him.

I walked ahead of Edge, opening the door silently and following him inside.  
The darker version of my brother sat down on the couch with an exasperated sigh, burrowing his face in his hands.

“Edge? Is there something wrong?” I ask quietly, sitting next to him and gingery placing a hand on his humorous- one of the only pieces of bone you could see from his outfit.

He was quiet for a moment, having moved his hands to glare at me with eyes cold with musing. He paused and exhaled, “Blue, have you ever wanted so much to do something, but you knew you couldn’t because it would mess up everything you have with that person?”

I blink, “N-no… Sorry.” I take my hand and put it in my lap, staring hard at the ground below.  
I feel bad for not being able to fully understand what he’s saying, but is that something I can really control?

Edge didn’t speak for a while, and nor did I. We just sat in the thick silence, waiting for anything to break it, but not wanting to intervene.  
After a while, nothing happened, and I thought about striking up a conversation when the door swung open.

“Aye Boss, I’m baa…” He trailed off mid-word. He grumbled, “I’m going to have to remember you live here…” He sighed, and kicked off his shoes by the door. He glanced back at me, “Ah, any reason you don’t have any shorts on?” He didn’t wait for me to reply before he tutted and went upstairs.

“I probably should get some pants on, huh?” I chuckled nervously, standing up.

“No.” Edge said sternly, pushing me back down, and reaching over me to the arm of the couch, trapping me. “…Don’t go.” His tone softened, but in his eyes you could see his want.

Want of what? That I need to know, seeing him like this just saddens me.

“Edge,” I bravely caress the side of his face, watching as he flinched, “Tell me what’s wrong, please. I know you don’t really want my help, but please, just this one time…” I take back my hand, starting to tear up. “Please just let me help you.”

Edge tutted, “Blue, you look pathetic, stop.” He didn’t look me in the eyes, just absently rubbed at the tattered ends of his scarf, “You cannot help with what I need help with. You would hate me.”

“But,” I sniff, “I could never hate you…” 

Edge exhaled, clearly under some amount of stress, “Listen, and just believe me when I say that it’s for the best that I don’t tell you what goes on inside my mind.” He growled and turned back to face the front, taking back his hands, “You should be lucky I’m nice to you, Blue. If any other monster did what you do, they’d already be dead.”

I try to swallow an inexistent lump, pulling my shirt down to cover my knees. “Oh… Then-“

“Don’t thank me,” Edge snapped, interrupting me into silence.

“Okay,” I mummer. “Edge, could I…” I bite my tongue momentarily, finding my confidence. “Can we snuggle?” I felt heat rush to my face, and I start to think about all the ways this could go wrong.

Edge spared me an incredulous look, “Snuggle?” He echoed.

“Y-yeah…” I stutter, fumbling with my fingers. “I just figured… You don’t want me to leave you, and I have to admit, it’s a bit cold.”

Edge’s stare lingered a bit longer until he scooted towards the opposing end of the couch, patting the part of the couch to his other side. “Come on,” He rolled his eyes, and under the lighting, I could better see the dark orange color that sparingly sprinkled his features.

I smiled, and blushed harder as I met his side. I gratefully snuggles up to the warmer of us, still trying to keep my lower covered by my shirt.

I was about to thank him, but remembered that he didn’t want me to do that anymore. “Edge?”

“Yes?” He responded tiredly.

I reach for a random substitute without thinking, “I love you.”  
Uneasy silence filled the room, and upon realization of what I said I felt dread start to consume me.  
“I- I mean…” I trail off, Edge had turned, and was pinning me to the couch cushion.

“Do you mean it?” He asked seriously, his voice dark and unsettling.

I stare helplessly into his eyes, “…Yes.” 

In a second I find myself wrapped up in his touch, the slightest touch from his ungloved hands sending my soul into a frenzy.

“You know you’re in a dangerous place, right?” Edge asked between kisses.

“So are you,” I huff, breathless as he goes back to attack my mouth again.

“Touché,” Edge growled, the corners of his mouth turned up.

I softly gasped as Edge’ kisses made their way down to my neck, nipping and licking at the vertebrae as he made his way down.  
He grasped my hands, pinning them above my head as he moved my shirt up, exposing the sensitive ribs, and my soul.

I started to feel nervous, since Edge is very rough, and souls are fragile. What if he turns on me? Am I seriously having second thoughts now?  
I have to trust him.

Edges eyes flickered to me only momentarily, and I turned my head to the side as he gently pulled out my soul. Thinking he was going to be gentle was a mistake, as he removed one of his hands from my own to grab my face, making me look at him.

“I want you to watch,” He purred, massaging his thumb into the middle of my blue, dripping life force.

I blush impossibly more, holding back the embarrassing sounds that wanted, in a strange sense, to be heard.

“Don’t hold back your noises,” Edge said quietly, running his tongue up my soul, some of the blue substance staying on his orange tongue.

“I won’t…” I whisper, moaning softly to his touches inflicted on my soul.  
Those sounds are mine? That’s what I sound like?  
I’ve never done something as… lewd as this before.

Edge set the soul back, leaving me confused for only a second before I caught on. Edge began undoing his belt, and all I could do was stare.  
“Wait…” I say before Edge proceeds any further with whatever he was about to say or do.

“What?” He responded, his hands stopping.

“I’ve… I’ve never done this before.” I say quietly, feeling more embarrassed than ever. I feel like there’s more I should say, “And I’m scared.” I whisper.

Edge blinked, and buckled his pants back, sighing, “Alright. For your sake, Blue.” He leaned down, the quick peck filled with so much affection.

“Th-“ I stop myself, but feel it necessary, “Thank you, Edge.” I smile as he glares down at me.

He seems like he’s about to yell, but he smiles, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
